Another Shift
by ThreeGuysReview
Summary: There was a "Begginng" and an "End" to everything even the Universe, but what happens when "Another" tries to make his own "End". Ragna and his friends will meet new people, grow stronger, and answer life's greatest question. Contains OC's
1. The Beginning of The End

**Hello guys, this is my new rewritten prologue to my fanfic, Another Shift, the reason I am doing this is because the old one I had didn't really explain some things and left some plot holes, so I decided to scrap the old one and redo the Prologue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Text= thoughts_

* * *

"So it looks like the Imperator has control of Takamagahara." Said A man

"Yes, sir." Said a secretary

"Well things are going in the right direction, but the part that I am most interested is about that guy."

"Ragna the Bloodedge, sir?"

"You call me by my name,"Kawatta", but whatever, yea that guy, I can't believe he was able to beat Terumi."

"That was probably because of the Continuum Shift ,sir"

"Even if it was, I think that what he did was how I can word it….."

"Badass, sir."

"Yes, that is the perfect word. Anyway let's get to business, is "it" ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright time to pay the Imperator a visit." Kawatta got a black jacket and ran through the door

_It's show time_.

* * *

_Hey my name is Kanosei Tajuro, I'm the one who has the blue hair, has a headset, and is wearing a black school uniform._

_The guy next to me, his name is Red Murakami, he is wearing a hat and a black jacket._

_We are just two of your regular high school classmates and we are waiting for our other buddies to come_

"My god where are they?" said Red

Kanosei said "Did you hear something or was it just me?"

"Hmm? What are- wait I hear someone calling us."

"It's coming from that direction." Kanosei pointed to the alley

"Let's go Red!" Red was about to tell him not to go, but Kanosei decided to go before Red could say anything. Red ran after him to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Hello, is anyone here?" yelled Kanosei

"Wait up dude." Said Red finally catching up to Kanosei.

"Now we can Begin." Said a woman with red eyes and blond hair.

Kanosei and Red were knocked unconscious and everything went to black.

* * *

**In Ikaruga**

"What happened?" said Kanosei talking to a now conscious Red

"Where are we?"

"While you were unconscious I asked some of the locals and It looks like we are in a place called Ikaruga."

"Damn where was that person who sent us here?" Red and Kanosei started looking for the that person in a hood.

* * *

**At NOL Headquartes**

It was a Quiet day for the NOL, which was unusual because they have a criminal that wants them permanently erased from the plane of existence. So this was a special and boring day for the "imperator".

_My god, is this boring._ thought Izanami, the goddess of death and the one who is currently using Saya as a vessel.

Just then she heard footsteps. "Finally, someone to talk to." Izanami muttered under breath. "Hello "Imperator" how is it going?" a man opened the door with a kick.

This would be ok, but there was one thing wrong, this man was not Terumi (Hazama) or Relius Clover. Izanami demanded while keeping her composure "Who are you?"

" My name is Kawatta, I'm the leader of the Okunnishi and I also have something else up my sleeve." the man said while grinning.

"And what is that?" Izanami said while being ready to strike this man down.

"Tsk" his smirk grew " A way to make you into a defenseless baby."

Izanami almost wanted to laugh at his arrogance "You think that you take away a goddess power you might be kidding yourself."

"Let's test that out Izanami." Kawatta then snapped his finger and a magic circle appeared under her.

"Hm… Phantom, please be a dear and undo this magic circle under my feet." A woman with a purple cloak appeared and then the magic circle disappeared.

"Now, Time for your punishment." Izanami then raised her hand and was about to summon something until she felt really weak.

_Uhh… What's going on, Why do I feel so weak?_

"Looks like it's finally kicking in." the man said grinning

"what…. *wheeze* did you do to me….*wheeze*"

"Simple I took away all your powers." Kawatta said while moving towards the goddess "Now time to seal you up for good."

Phantom then put a barrier in front of Izanami. "You think that can stop me with that?"

The man kept on moving forward until he saw a chain almost hit him "Damn, should have known that they would catch up soon, but until we meet again Imperator sweet dreams~." the man then snapped his finger and in a second was gone.

"Tch." Hazama said. "Aye Girl you ok?"

"What does it look like and why are trying to sound ghetto?"

"What you talkin' about?" Hazama shrugged

"Terumi, Just stop it's not funny." A man with a golden opera mask named Relius Clover.

"Relius please, you just hatin' on my trollific swag." Hazama said

"Is that even a word?" Relius questioned

"Idk" Hazama siad with a kitty face

"Umm…. Captain and Colonel sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't we focus on the imperator." Said Tsubaki Yayoi

"Oh yeah her….. do you know where that doctor is." Hazama said

"wait weren't you right in front of her?" Relius said.

"ummmm…. Maybe?" said Hazama

Relius then face palmed so hard that people around the world could hear it.

* * *

**With Ragna**

Ragna the Bloodedge was mad more than usual today. He lost Toa, being chased by a bunch of soldiers, and realizing that he is not top-tier that he was pretty much nerfed back to A tier "God Damn am I going to kill Mori for degrading me so much in Chrono Phantasm." holding Chrono Phantasm and his ps3.

**Wait a Minute this Story happens in the beginning of Chrono Phantasm. How the hell are you playing a video game that you are in – now what fuck it Ragna do your thing.**

"Thank you for saving my time." Ragna was walking until he saw a two kids coming towards him

"Hello, mister, umm do you have happen to see a person who was about 5'9, wearing a red jacket."

Ragna misunderstood this and held his sword right towards the person's face

"Yea and what do you have to do with me, huh brat?"

"Please take us back to our world." said the kid with the headset

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what, I'm talking about-huh? what do you mean this isn't the right person. Oh, gotcha."

"Well...Sorry about that, let's rewind for a bit, My name is Kanosei, nice to meet ya, The mute guy over there is Red."

"So you don't want to hunt me down, wait whats going on here?"

Kanosei and Red described what happened to them and Ragna apologized for the misunderstanding

"Sorry about that I thought you were a vigilante, my name is Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Anyway, besides the point, can you help us get back to our world." said Kanosei

"Sure, It's my debt for almost wanting to hurt you guys."

"Well, that's a wrap, now let's move on." Our three Heroes started walking towards a restaurant to talk about what they were going to do.

* * *

"So it looks like the wheel is turning into a new direction." said Rachel sipping on her tea

"Yes, madam Rachel, but there seems to be people who don't belong in this world." said Valkenhayn

"Well, look who I get to see today, ol' Rachel and butler." said Kawatta

"What business do you have with madam Rachel." Valkenhayn holding a defensive stance

"Wow, calm yourself ol' geezer, I don't want to fight you. I'm just warning ol' Rachel to don't get in my way or she might end up like the Imperator."

"Whatever are you talking about?" said Rachel

"Aw hell, I won't spoil the suspense, so I'll just say this...don't get in my way got it?"

Before Rachel could say anything back to Kawatta, he walked away and opened a portal, sending him back to his base.

_I_ _fear that man will cause a disaster to happen, I wonder what you would do Clavis-sama._

* * *

**First chapter and It already looks like our heroes are working together, because teamwork is awesome lol. It look like our villain is knows who Rachel is, but Rachel doesn't know who he is and who was that woman who sent Kanosei and Red into the Blazblue Universe.*whistles* but until next time guys good-bye!**


	2. Welcome to the NOL

**Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of Blazblue: Another Shift. In this Chapter, surprising things happen and our heroes set out on a journey to stop this new organization, called Ōkuninushi.**

_Text= thoughts_

* * *

Our Heroes were having a talk about what they should do and Kanosei was learning more about Ragna when...

"Wow, That Terumi Guys sounds like a dick." Said Kanosei

" Nah , Kanosei he sounds like the nice young fellow with green hair walking towards us, wow he looks a lot like –."  
"Shit, we're Screwed." Thought Red and Kanosei

"Welp, looks that window is getting shattered today because I don't feel like fighting anyone today." Said Ragna

Sadly when Ragna could shatter the window his fist was stopped by Relius clover that was sitting right next to him.

"….. I hate my Life." Said Ragna while his face hit the table

"Calm down we aren't here to kill you or anything like that, we just want to "talk"." Hazama said while sitting down next to Red.

"He's right we should all cal-." Was all that Kanosei said until Ragna gave a glare that could scar children forever.

"Fine, what do you have to talk about ol' green man?" Said Ragna

"Would you like to join the NOL?" Relius said

"Sure." Ragna said with a straight face

"WTF RAGNA!." Kanosei yelled "How are you going to join an organization that has the person who messed your life and countless others?"

Ragna said" I don't know I just feel like it."

Hazama said surprised "Wow, Mr. Bloodedge you have friends?"

"Yes I do asshole, one with the hat is Red and the one with the head phones is Kanosei." Ragna pointed to two teens from across from him.

"Hello, my name is Hazama and I'm Ragna favorite pal right buddy." Hazama said with a wide grin on his face.

"It's Time to leave let's get back to headquarters." Relius said while turning around

"Ok so are you two joining too?" Hazama said

"Sure."

At the NOL Headquarters

"Imperator we brought what you wanted." Yelled Hazama

Ragna then saw then saw the imperator in a chair "Yo, How is it going." Said Ragna

"Hello Ragna the Bloodedge or should I say Brother of this vessel I inhabit." Said Izanami

"The latter would be fine, but you chose whatever you want." Ragna shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Kanosei and Red "They're with me."

"Hello Imperator how is it going." Kanosei said

"Good afternoon, Madam." Red said smirking

"Now that the introductions are done let's get to why you are here." Hazama said

"Yes, please tell me why the hell am I here." Ragna said completely with a straight face

"Alright, where to begin?" Hazama thought

"Alright rags old pal we just need you to stop this new organization called Ōkuninushi that is trying to "overtake" the NOL." Hazama said

"And I gain what by doing this?" Ragna questioned with a glare

"Your Record is clear for now and you now are a Major General of the NOL." Hazama said while doing a pose which made Ragna want to punch him so bad and run.

"Ok, but one question have is why can't the Imperator do it herself?" Ragna questioned

"Well…she is too busy now with the budget." Hazama said with doubt Blooedge would believe what he just said

_ That is pure BS. _

"OK when is my mission." Ragna said while smirking

"Tomorrow you are going to investigate the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko with your "associates"."

"Gotcha, gotta go do something, until tomorrow see ya later." Said Ragna before he knocked the door down with a slight kick

"Wow, I can't believe he agreed to any of this." Hazama sweat dropped

"Phantom, keep an eye on those three for me they could be up to something." Relius said

"So what you thin-."Relius was going to say until he saw that imperator was already asleep.

* * *

In the training room.

Kanosei was practicing in a simulation and was learning the basics with help of a girl he met called Tsubaki Yayoi.

"Your pretty good for a beginner." Tsubaki said while having a grin on her face

"Thanks." Kanosei said while still trying to catch his breath still holding his wooden sword.

"Ok, let's try that one more time shall we." Tsubaki then started a new simulation with five men holding weapons started to run toward Kanosei

Kanosei sidestepped to right of the first guy and dashed right of the second guy.

The Second guy tried to slash Kanosei but Kanosei blocked at the right time and seeing that he was vulnerable Kanosei went for a slash ,but was sent backwards the by third guy, who tried to go for a punch, luckily Kanosei was able to block the punch with fuller of his sword.

He saw a woman using healing magic so he decided to take her out first then the others.

A bulky guy was right in front of him Kanosei decide to use a technique he just made up not too long ago.

"Hi to honō o tōshite surasshu, Mangekyo."

Then in an instant both the woman and the bulky guy were gone (because they were holograms.) Just about when he was about to finish the rest of them.

"There you are." Ragna said

"…Is That Ragna The Bloodedge?" Said Tsubaki getting ready to strike

"Yep, and I'm a New Major General." Ragna smirked

"…What?…"Tsubaki looked eyes wide

"Congrats, my man."

"What you know him?" Tsubaki said in disbelief

"Yep, we meet – Nah I'll tell you a later time until then I'll see you tomorrow at our mission brief." Ragna then whispered something to Kanosei and they left.

Tsubaki was so shocked that she couldn't even comprehend what just happened

* * *

"So where are going?" Kanosei questioned

"Going to get you a real weapon."

Ragna went to the nearest store and bought a sword that he thought suited Kanosei "Here" Ragna tossed it Kanosei.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, guys." Red said running towards them

"Oh yeah I was going to ask Ragna ,where is Red?" Said Kanosei

"Sure you were, but anyways I did some thinking and I think this Ōkuninushi group has something to do with Kanosei and I having been sent to Ragna's world. I don't have proof but that is my best guess." Said Red

"Well, that would explain why they just started to appear around the same time you guys came to this world." Ragna said

"Let's talk more about this tomorrow, shall we." Red suggested

"Ok, Hotel here I come." Kanosei ran in front of everyone with Red having to follow behind him to make sure that Kanosei doesn't get lost.

Ragna started walking after them

_I don't what you bastards are hiding but I will find out whether you like it or not._

With that thought Ragna started to chase after Kanosei and Red.

* * *

Well that's the end for now... Also please Forgive me for Making Ragna really OOC but I had to do it for a reason. Until then ciao.


	3. Mission 1: Success in the Desert

"Uhh… It's so damn hot." Kanosei asked

Realization just hit the gang now that they weren't in Yabiko anymore but they were in a middle of the once called Sahara desert.

"How in the world did we get in a fucking desert!?" Ragna Yelled

"I think something is wrong with this map because I am going the right way, but we ended up in a desert." Said Celica

"I think you're blind." Muttered Ragna

"What did you say, Ragna." Celica said with a grin that said shut up or I will kill you.

"You heard me do I need to speak Japanese so you can hear it, Teme." Ragna angrily said.

"I wish I never believe that this mission would be easy." Kanosei thought while remembering how this whole desert entire fiasco started and about how the rest of the team is faring off.

**Flashback**

"Hey Ragna, do you remember what Hazama said during the mission brief because stopped listening after like 5 minutes in." questioned Kanosei

"…No." Ragna said with deep concern about what he was to supposed to do.

"It probably won't matter anyway." Kanosei said with not a care in the world.

Kanosei looked at window to see if they were at their destination yet and what does he know they were there.

"We are at our destination." Kanosei yelled softly so that everyone could hear him.

"Finally, I get out of this god forsaken plane." Red yawned

Tsubaki, who with them just woke up from the 12 hour trip "Are we there yet?" she said while yawning.

"Yep, now let's get going." Ragna got out of the plane with the rest of the gang following.

"Ok, the plan is for us to split up into two teams, one consisting of me and Ragna, and another consisting of you two." Said Kanosei

"Whatever, dude just don't get lost." Said Red while walking away from their current location with Tsubaki.

"So, Ragna….. You have any ideas of where to look for info." Kanosei questioned

"Let's start looking around here, maybe we can ask some people if they know anything about the organization that Terumi was talking about." Ragna suggested

"Sure, let's get going onwa-huh? "Kanosei was the interrupted by a girl with long, auburn hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, and bright, crimson-red eyes.

"Wait!" the girl said while running towards the confused duo.

"What is it? I don't have time for this so hurry up." Said Ragna.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" Questioned the girl

"No." said Ragna with a deadpan face

"No I think you are Ragna I remember what color hair Ragna has." Said the girl confused

"Yes this companion of mine is Ragna the bloodedge, what business do you have with him." Said Kanosei while bowing down

"Yes! I knew it was you, Ragna." Said the girl

"More like who are you?" questioned Ragna

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Celica and how I know is something that I will tell you later." She said while smiling

"Ok, Celica I'm Kanosei, the partner of this playboy. "Ragna then punched Kanosei hard in the stomach and Kanosei fell to the side.

"Um… Is he ok?" Celica said

"He'll be ok, probably." Ragna said with not a care in the world

"Do you have any idea what Ōkuninushi is, any information will help." Said Ragna

"Yes, I do." Celica answered

"What? Can you take us there?" said both Ragna and the now standing Kanosei

"Sure." Celica smiled

**And Then our Heroes and Heroine started walking forward to the Ōkuninushi headquarters, with Ragna not knowing that Celica doesn't have a sense of direction, which leads into now..**

* * *

**Present(2 days later)**

"Onshirazu baka." Celica muttered angrily

"What did you say?" Ragna getting irked

"I said you are a –"Was all that Celica said until she fell into a random pit

"Tch. Damn it all." Ragna and Kanosei then jumped down and saw a door.

"Where are we?" Kanosei said

"Celica, where are you!" Ragna yelled trying to get a response

Then the door opened up showing a room with food and drinks.

"Jackpot." Said Ragna drooling

**Ragna, Kanosei, and Celica ,who they found out was the person who opened the door, all ate the entire storage of food, due to fact they had not eaten for like 2 days.**

"Wait, I hear someone coming. "Said Kanosei.

The door opened and what our heroes saw were a bunch of soldiers.

"Are you part of Ōkuninushi?" said Kanosei Innocently.

"Yea, more importantly why did you people trespass on our territory?" said one of the soldiers.

"Because." Ragna gripped his bloodsycthe like a bat

"We." Kanosei did the same

"ARE GONNA BEAT YOUR ASSES!" Kanosei and Ragna both swing their swords like bats towards their enemy sending them all the way to the sky.

"Let's split up, I'll protect Celica and take care of these soldiers, while you take down the leader of this place." Said Ragna

"Catch." Kanosei threw a transmitter to Ragna

"Thanks." With no need to continue this conversation Ragna started to run towards the approaching soldiers.

"Just stay behind me, ok." Ragna started to run in front of Celica

Celica nodded and smiled "You really haven't changed at all, Ragna."

* * *

**Back with Kanosei**

"Uhh...where the hell is the damn leader of this place?" Kanosei said irritated

"Hmm… Let's see." He said while looking around

"Ah ha found something. It looks like an old computer; let's hope this old thing still works." Kanosei then tried to boot up the computer

"Come on…. Come on, Bingo!"

"Now let's get see what this…. Huh?" said Kanosei with confusion

"Is this the Map of where all of their headquarters are… I have to get this down." Kanosei started to draw an image of the map on his notepad.

"Done." Kanosei said he heard someone coming

"Ah crap." Kanosei then gripped his sword tightly

"Who are you?" said a girl with blue hair. She had a black t-shirt that wrote Rock you, Blue tights, and she had an axe right in her hand.

"I'm Tyler the Rider." Kanosei said with a smile

"…. I'm not stupid." The girl glared at him

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." Kanosei said

"I'll just have to make you then." Said the girl

The girl then rushed towards Kanosei holding her axe firmly. Kanosei jumped up in the air and she followed him "right where I want you." Kanosei grinned. Turing upside down he kicked her down, sending her body to the cold floor. Rushing towards the girl, who was trying to get up, and tripped her making her fall again. Waiting no time, he sent an uppercut to her chin and kicked her to a wall, creating a big crater to appear on it.

"Something is wrong, this is way too easy." Thought Kanosei

"Well…. Wow you are stronger than I thought. I might have to go full power." The girl said

"Whatever, just shut up with the cliche and fight already." Kanosei said irritated

"Private First Class, Kuriko Suzuki." Said Kuriko while a blue aura

"So that's your name, huh." Kanosei said

Before he could react he got hit, sent flying backwards.

Kanosei moved back to get some distance. "Just need to concentrate hard." He said to himself.

"It's Time for you to die." Kuriko said rushes at a high-speed

"Wait till the moment she gets close towards me." Kanosei thought

"Now." He sidestepped, completely avoiding the attack. Kuriko instead hit the wall with her axe.

"Now I see what's going on." Said Kanosei

"Hmm?" Kuriko said

"Whatever you activated allows you to hit your opponent once and they feel the pain as if they got hit twice, Also I know that once you are in motion you can't track the enemy down if they dodge your attack." Said Kanosei

"Not exactly,but how did you find out that much information so easily?" said Kuriko

"Sorry, but I can't tell ya." Kanosei said with a big smirk

"I'm not done yet." Kuriko said while making her aura even bigger

"Then bring it on!" Kanosei said while finally taking his sword out of its sheath

* * *

**With Ragna**

"Looks like that is all taken care of." Ragna said to himself

"Aye, Celica you ok- wait, in the name of all that is good, what are you doing?" said a confused Ragna seeing Celica heal one of the soldiers.

"I'm healing this solider." Celica said

"Why, would you save a person that tried to hurt you?" Ragna questioned

"Because If I have the power to save people, why shouldn't I use it? "Said Celica

"Plus wouldn't Ragna-kun save me even if I got attacked. " Said Celica while giggling

"Whatever, let's just get going." Ragna Said

**(If you get what I was trying to pull there, you get a cookie.)**

Ragna started walking with Celica on his side and stopped for a minute

"Wait is that a transporter?" Questioned Ragna

Ragna started typing and trying to get the transporter to work.

"Yes!" Said Ragna happy that he got not only the transporter to work but also was able to set it so that they would be teleported to Yabiko

"Now time for me to find that damn brat." Thought Ragna

* * *

**Back with Kanosei**

"This can't keep on going on; I have to finish this now." Thought the barely standing Kanosei

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were going to finish me off." Kuriko said with a smirk

"Cool your head dude and think, what has happened throughout the fight, what have you been doing wron-." Realization hit Kanosei just that moment and he smirked

"Nothing is wrong, come on charge one more time so I can kick your ass." Said Kanosei with a smirk

"Also your leader and organization must suck if their Private first class is this weak."

"I'll shut you up for good this time." She angrily said while she started to increase her aura

"Gotcha where I want ya." Said Kanosei

He dashed towards Kuriko, she then tried to throw her axe at Kanosei to make him have to back up but instead he threw his own sword and both the axe and the sword fell down to the ground.

"What?" said Kuriko surprised that Kanosei did what he did.

"Here's something that you'll like." Kanosei then made his fingers turn in to a fist

"**Tyrant."** Kanosei said while still approaching her.

"**PUNCH!"** Kanosei fist turned into a bright light and it made contact with Kuriko's stomach

Kuriko then flew backwards and flew straight to the floor.

"This is where I say, I told you so." Said Kanosei heavily breathing

"How could I lose to a kid like you?" said Kuriko

"I'll tell you the details another time, but until next time sharpen up your skills." Said Kanosei while walking out of the room.

"Ugh." Kuriko tried to stand up and run after Kanosei, but was unable to.

"I swear even if it's the last thing I will do, I'll hunt you down until you are dead." Kuriko swore to herself.

* * *

"Rags, where are you?" yelled Kanosei

"_Do you know the Dark one?" said __**"Hakumen"**_

"Stranger, Danger." responded Kanosei

"It's me, Ragna." As the shadowy figure relived himself as Ragna

"Ok, I'm really~ tired of this place so let's go back to NOL 'kay." Said Kanosei while Celica was secretly healing him.

"I agree let's get the hell out of this dump." Said Ragna

They all walked towards the transporter and stepped on it.

"Looks like we are back…, but without the rest of them." Kanosei said irritated

"Looks like it time for me to go, goodbye Ragna-Kun~ and Kanosei." Said Celica while running out of their sight

"Don't Call ME THAT!" said Ragna flustered

"Uhh…. every time I talk to that girl it feels like I like have meet her before." Ragna said clutching his head

"Phantom, teleport Kanosei and I back to the NOL." Ragna yelled at the sky

"Why are you yellin-"

Ragna and Kanosei were then teleported right in front of the NOL headquarters

"Never mind…." Kanosei said shocked

"Thank You!" yelled Ragna

"Time to report this to the Imperator." Said Ragna

"Oh yeah about that, take this." Kanosei passed the notebook to Ragna

"It has some "useful" information, but I'm going to get something to eat I'll meet up with you later." Said Kanosei while walking back into the NOL headquarters

"Ok see ya." Said Ragna

"Who was that girl named Celica and how did she act like she knows me personally?" Thought Ragna trying to remember if he had met that girl before

"Looks like one of the few times that the sun decides to shine in my direction." Said Ragna while grinning.

Ragna decided it was time for him to head back to the NOL headquarters and left.

Neither did anyone or even Ragna know that something changed about his grimoire and himself.

* * *

**Gag story**

"Jin, stop bullying Saya, I promise that we'll play Smash Bros. 1v1 later." Said Young Ragna

"Fine, brother Saya wait here while me and Nii-san go outside to see what the Sister called us for." Said Young Jin

"Ok." Young Saya said with an innocent face that blinded Ragna

"**AHHHHH! IT BURNS!" **Young Ragna covered his eyes while Jin just walked past him.

"Sister, what did you call us for?" Young Jin asked politely

"Jin, I found your mother." The Sister said

"Huh?" said a confused Young Jin

"Speak, No more my child." Said Izanami

"Who the Hell are you?" Young Ragna said finally catching up to Jin.

"I am your Mother, Little Ragna." Said Izanami

Izanami also had some with yellow (white) hair and he had a red jacket on holding his hand with hers like they were a couple

Izanami cheerfully as she could due to fact she is pretty much emotionless "This is your handsome daddy." She showed them a brainwashed Ragna.

"Hello, Son how is it going?"

"And I'm his brother Uncle Bob." Hazama just walked in like he was a goodamn V.I.P

"His best Friend, Fred." said Relius walking after Hazama

"That is the generic Name I have ever heard." sweatdropped Young Ragna

"See, my child I am you mother." Said Izanami showing a birth certificate

"Brother, I think this is our Mom."

"Wait, Jin!"

"What is it Nii-san?"

"Jin….. We're orphans we don't have parents." Ragna said with a straight face

"Oh yeah."

Plan B thought Izanami

"How dare you- huh who the hell is tapping my shoulder?" Izanami then looked beck and saw Ragna but half off his jacket was hanging on the side**. Wait is this Bloodedge? How the Hell did he get in this gag*Whistle***.

Black Onslaught II Plays **  
**

"Get out." Said Bloodedge with a deadly tone

"…Phantom come in, our plan has been Sabotaged." Hazama whispered on a radio

The "Izanami gang" got teleported out of there, leaving only Bloodedge next to the door.

"I'm out of here until next time see you guys again." Bloodedge waved at the Sister and then walked out the door.

Black Onslaught II end

"Sister, what did you call us for?" Saya said hurrying to see what the ruckus was about

"Nothing Saya, all of you just go and do something." Said the Sister utterly shell-shocked that her lover from many years ago just appeared right in front of her eyes

"But…" Jin said

"**YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING." **Cel- I mean the Sister almost yelled.

"Ok." The Three kids then went back to what they were doing.

Neither did The Sister or Ragna know that Bloodedge was on top of a tree laughing about that who entire experience

Or that Bloodedge would one day return…

**THE END**

* * *

Sorry for not putting up chapters for a long time but I've been to busy with other stuff. So what I have in store for you is a Christmas Special and the beginning of the Sector Seven arc. Until next times guys, See ya later. Also don't forget to Review, It helps a lot so any responses that isn't a flame is OK. Most of all I hoped you enjoyed the story so far.


	4. Christmas Special:Guilty Gear X Blazblue

**Christmas Special**

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" said Ragna with a blindfold

"Yep." Said Kanosei holding a microphone.

Ragna took off the blindfold to see that he was in the coliseum and it was full a lot people.

"What the hell is this?" said Ragna

"Welcome ladies, gentleman, and hopefully no cats, this is the "Who is the best Onēsan (big sister.) For Ragna the Bloodedge Competition "Said Hazama

The Crowd roared and cheered. Ragna being a person who doesn't like crowds try to run away but is stopped by the security guards wearing sunglasses

"Azreal and The Red Devil, damn it why do you guys have to be the security guards."

Rags having no choice but face the audience.

"I'll kill you all one day." Whispered and laughed insanely Ragna

"We have a special guest that should be coming any time soon." Said Kanosei

"Oh there he is, everyone meets SOL BADGUY!" said Hazama said

A man with brown hair and reddish-brown, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans walked through the stage and sat down on one of the judges chairs.

"Yo. How it's going everyone." He said in a typical why am I here voice.

"What?" said Ky Kiske who for some reason was here?

"Hi Sol." Yelled Millia Rage said

"How's it going Sol." Axl said

"Yo, Sol." Said Johnny

"Kon'nichiwa sora." Said Chipp

"A.) why are all of you here B.) Chipp You aren't Japanese, Speak English, C.) It's Soru not Sora." Said Sol almost wanting to just leave now.

"Ok, Thank You for the introduction now let's see who the rest of our judges are." Said Hazama

"Hi everyone." Celica said with a simile

"….." said Red with a smirk

"Wait if there are three judges, why you are here Kanosei?" Questioned Ragna

"DJ" Replied Kanosei

"Ok let's get started how will be Rags first vict- I meant Onēsan, hmm….. You'll like this one, everyone cheer for Miss. Rachel Alucard." Said Hazama with a big grin on his face

"Kill me now…" Said Ragna

"I suggest you shut your little mouth lest I'll have to shut it for you, now for the temporary time I with you I am going to be your Onēsan."

"Why are my Bullshit senses going Haywire?" Said Ragna

"Make me a sandwich, Ragna," said Rachel

"Hell. No.," said Ragna

"Fine, then as being your Onēsan I will punish you." Said Rachel

"Time is up!" said Hazama

"Tch…. Lucky, Ragna that this snake saved you." Said Rachel

"…. Just leave." Said Ragna with a deadpan face

With that being said Rachel magically disappeared into the somewhere among the audience

"Wow that was pretty short." Said Sol

"Umm… was that how an Onēsan acts like?" Said Celica

"I have nothing to say." Said Red

"Ok let's move on next Onēsan competition is…" was all Hazama said until Celica whispered something into his ear.

"About cooking!" Yelled Hazama

"This might not be that bad." Thought Ragna

"So Noel Vermillion and our own Imperator please step into the Arena!"

"MY GOD THIS IS F*CKING HORRIBLE!" thought Ragna wanting to just run away from those two "cooks"

"You have ten minutes to cook whatever dish you want and you can do anything to disrupt your opponent, just don't kill each other. REBEL 1. LET'S ROCK. Also Kanosei do your thing." Said Hazama

"Got it." Said Kanosei getting his band consisting of Terumi, Hakumen, I-no and Kazuma (**wait isn't that guy supposed to be gone?).**

**(Get Down to Business- Guilty Gear XXAC+ plays )**

* * *

**Back with the "cooks".**

"Hey Noel look over there Ragna is calling you." Said Izanami

"Huh?" Noel looked and didn't even see Ragna

"What where is all of my important ingredients?" Said Noel

Realization hit Noel that The Imperator took all of her important ingredients; Noel then summoned Bolverk and shot the bowl that the Imperator was using to cook her dish for Ragna

"Phantom, please punish this garbage while I finish my dish." Said Izanami

"Wait a minute, you can't get another people to -agh!" said the now unconscious Ragna

"Sleep well… nii-san~" said Izanami impersonating Saya's voice

Noel turned into Mu-12 and tried attacking the goddess but failed and was stabbed many energy projectiles.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" yelled Hazama

"Oh cr*p." said Noel and Izanami

**After a minute**

"Time's up!" Said Hazama

**Get down to Business– ends**

"Time for me to- what the?" said a really confused Ragna when he saw Noel's "dish"

"Let me see." Said Sol went over to see the "Dish"

"My god…..its looks like Pacman went to the middle of a gang fight and got ran the fuck over." Said Sol show a pancake that was eaten, had several holes in it, and was flattened.

"Why is the Pancake eaten?" said Kanosei

"Umm…" said a flustered Noel

In audience you can that Hakumen was from some reason "missing"

"Let's not judge by how it looks." Said Celica

The Judges, Ragna, and Terumi ate Noel's food

"This is…..SHIT, FROM SHIT CREEK ALL THE WAY TO THE SHIT MASTERS, MY GOD THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Yelled a disgusted Celica and then she fell to the ground

"What am I living for…?" Sol fell unconscious

"Ahyuck, Ahyuuck, That's all folks~" Kanosei then was put to "sleep"

"Sister, is that you?" said Ragna with tears coming out of eyes until he hit the ground

"Delicious!" said Terumi

**An ambulance later**

"We're back." Said Hazama

"You forgot about me." Said Izanami with a big arrow pointing in her direction

"Next contestant is Tsubaki!" said Hazama

"….All of you will have a horrible death." Said Izanami

Phantom teleported herself and Izanami out of the coliseum

"My god it's the justice chick…..uhh." said Ragna

"Hey red head, let me tell you something, JUSTICE. IS. BULLSHIT." said Sol

"What hell you say you bastard." Said Tsubaki and Ky

"Do I need to repeat myself again, no one cares about what you have to say about justice." Said Sol

Ky got out his Thunderseal and said "Let's see if that is true."

Sol got out Fireseal "Let's go punk."

"Wow, Wow we can talk this out." Said Ragna trying to stop these two rivals from fighting

"I agree." Said Tsubaki

"Fine." Said Sol going back to his chair

"You got lucky." Ky said while going back to his seat

"Ok, Tsubaki you have to sing a song to Mr. Bloodedge himself." Said Hazama

"What?" said Tsubaki blushing

"Do I have to say it again, You. Have. To. Sing. For. Rags." Hazama pronounced each syllable

"Fine, what song is it." Said Tsubaki

"Shinsou." Said Kanosei

Tsubaki went up on stage and Kanosei was setting up the mic.

"Done. Now you can start." Said Kanosei

Kanosei and his band started to play their instruments.

Tsubaki breathed in and out.

"**Yami o kuraitsukusu sōkoku no mori**

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome… susumu."**

"Holy cow she doing good right now." Said Sol

"**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna**

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo."**

"**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete**

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara**

**Ima, kono mune ni tō!"**

"**sabi yuku ENGAGE kara mawaru INFINTY**

**mayoi komu ao no RAGNAROK de**

**dore dake ken wo furueru?**

**tamashii wo yuzurazu ni urei no MONOCHROME deguchi no nai sora he**

**konton ga furisosogu haruka he**

**soredemo maiagareru ka?**

**kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai."**

"**This turning up the liveliness here!" said Hazama **

"**Kanashimi kara nikushimi kara kako o hikizuridashite.**

**Dare mo ga mina kizu o kakushi mogaki kurushimi tachiagaru yo."**

"**Akashi wa ikizama ni nokoru, mezame yo**

**Kodama suru wa kokoro no shozai**

**Ima, toki no naka kō!"**

"**Nageki no EL DORADO, kimi ga sakebu kanki**

**Mūmareshi ao no LABYRINTH e ochiteku**

**Sono hazama sae hitomi ni kizamitsukete**

**Kuchiteku SERENADE, tadori tsukenai michi**

**Tesaguri de tsukamu kimi no sugata**

**Tashikana mono nado nai to tsuyoku ikeru no naraba… hokori"**

"**Itsuka no natsukashī ashita ga matteiru**

**Dakara yonde, ….. donna oto….. demo hoshī !"**

"**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY**

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK wa subete ga hajimaru kōya**

**Saisho mo saigo mo aru**

**Nageki no EL DORADO, kimi ga sakebu kanki**

**Mūmareshi ao no LABYRINTH wa musū no tobira o hiraku**

**Sono saki ni mitsukeru wa… sekai."**

**(To find the Lyrics just go to BlazBlue wikia and look up Shinsou.) (I , in no way own the song all credit is to Arcs System)**

The audience clapped and the judges nodded their heads and said "This will be tough to beat."

"Thank you. Next Contestant…..Miss Litchi!" said Hazama

Miss Litchi walked through the crowd and waved to the cheering audience

"You and Rags must go on a play date and the Judges will determine if the date is believable or not. Ready. Set. Go." Said Kanosei

"Wait a minute isn'-" Ragna was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by Litchi

"Whoa, what just happened?" Celica said while glaring at Litchi

"So how is it going Ragna?" Said Litchi

"It's alright I was being dragged to this competition." Said Ragna

"Hey babe you want to get something to eat?" Said Johnny who just suddenly came from the audience

"Umm….What is your name"

"I am-"

"A person who doesn't belong on this stage." Said Sol coming up to stop something stupid from happening

"Judge, please move back to your seat." Said Johnny irritated

"Do you want me to get th- never mind I'll let "it" to do the job for me." Sol went back and sat on his chair

"What do you-Oh hi May, Why are you looking at me like that?" said a Scared Johnny

"AHHH!" that is all we heard of Johnny.

"Ok back to what I was talking about earlier." Said Ragna

"Things are going great and I think I found a reason to keep on fighting."

"And that is? "Said a curious Litchi

"To *Beep* things."

"Ok, umm that's a good reason to fight for." Said Litchi trying to find out what the *beep* meant.

"Thank you." Said Ragna with a smirk

"This is going – wait why you are glaring at Litchi." Red whispered to Celica

"**SHUT UP**…. Got it?" said a jealous Celica

"Ok…"

"Where is the waiter I'm hungry damn it." Said Ragna

"I'm coming." said Kagura

"Wait you're the waiter."

"What would you like to eat?" said Kagura bowing down

"What do you have?" said Litchi

"Well…. I have a ton of sake if you want some~" said Pervert a.k.a Kagura

"No, let's get out of this place." Ragna said to Litchi

"Wait, you can't go this is my future wif-"Ragna then punched Kagura in the face and said "Here's the tip."

"Time up, so Judges what you guys and gals think." Said Hazama

"Ten- I meant six." Said Red not wanting to face the wrath of "her"

"Seven." Said Celica

"I don't care." Said Sol

"Last contestant is….What?" said Terumi confused

"Let me see. " Said Kanosei who got off the DJ stand to see what is going on.

"What in God's name am I reading?" said Kanosei

"Is this for real?"

"Sadly, yes."

"What's going on, announce the god damn contestant already." Said Sol

"The last contestant is…Jin-chan." Said Hazama

A female version of our lovable character comes through the stage and is voiced by Laura bailey** (If you want to know how she looks like just look up Jin Lost Saga and you will be able to find it easily.)**

"Uhhh…What the hell is going on here." Whispered Ragna

"I don't even … Aw my head hurts." Said Terumi clutching his head in agony

"So Jin, you finally accepted it." Said Ragna

"Yes, Nii-san I have accept that I love you." Said Jin

"You must pay for your Sins, Ragna The Bloodedge." Said a enraged Izayoi

"Wait what did I do?" said Ragna

"No, Tsubaki leave my brother be."

"Why should I when he made you change into to….. this."

"I have accepted who I am and did this…. I'm sorry Tsubaki."

Both Izayoi and Jin hugged and made up. Until Izayoi looked back and said "What, in the name of justice is going on?"

"Will all of you shut up and leave my Nii-san alone." Said (Male) Jin coming from nowhere riding his "Ice car."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" said Red, Kanosei, Terumi, and Ragna said

"You've seriously got to be shitting me." Said Sol

"Wait there is two Jins?" Said Celica

"What are you talking about this is my Nii-san" said (Female) Jin

"Lies get away you Vermin!" Said (Male) Jin

"Summon Yukianesa!"

(Male) Jin and (Female) Jin started to fight for whom is the true Nii-san/Onēsan for Ragna, not knowing that almost everyone already left.

"Why did you do this?" asked Ragna

"Because all you do is just watch TV just all day, we just wanted to make sure you have a good Christmas." Said Celica

"Thank you all for coming to the Who is the best Onēsan for Ragna the Bloodedge and may you all has a Merry Christmas, HEHEHEHAHAAHAHA." Terumi laughed insanely

"I'm Hungry and I know where we can go." Said Sol

Sol and Ragna, for once invited all of their friends and enemies to Jam's restaurant. Ragna, Jubei, and Jam were the cooks and Kagura, Azreal, and Bang (Who were all forced except Bang) were all the waiters.

They all feasted and had a good time, but sadly all things have to come to an end. Sol and Ragna said their goodbyes and both cast of characters went back to their worlds.

* * *

Ragna woke up to find that his room was full of gifts from different people

"This is the best Christmas ever." Said Ragna happy that things are finally going his way.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this special and Merry Christmas everyone**


	5. Sector Seven Arc Part 1

**AN: **Hello Everyone this is Chapter 5 of New World. In this Chapter we finally are able to meet dome familiar faces and we begin the take down of Azreal also Our little friend Red starts to find out something. Enjoy!

**Bold=Beast! and Blazblue Activation **

_Text= thoughts_

TEXT= Distortion Drive and Special move

* * *

**It was a normal day for our three heroes just walking around, feeding the birds, and me wondering when my pay check coming. Oh sorry back to the story, this about what happens when our three heroes go to the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time.**

**In Jail**

"Dear diary, my time is up, the police finally caught up to me." Wrote Ragna, on a diary he got from somewhere

"Ragna the Bloodedge, Miss. Kokonoe request your presence." said Tager

"Fools, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" ***A messed up version of Rebellion II plays***

Tager then knocks out Ragna because he was acting crazy.

"You two come too."

"Ok."said Kanosei and Red

Tager leaded the three rag tag team heroes straight to Kokonoe's lab.

"Wake him up, Tager." Said Kokonoe

Tager then somehow awakes the previously unconscious Ragna

"Huh? Where am – Oh I remember." Said Ragna showing a deadly glare at both Kagura and Kokonoe.

"Look assho-."

"How's the weather like, Kanosei. Oh sorry for the interruption, you can continue talking." Ragna the bowed "All is for milady."** (If you get the reference you get a cookie.)**

"Again look asshole, we need your help, what do you say?"

"…."Ragna said with nothing but a big smirk.

"Tager, shock him."

"Do it and I will personally make sure that once I get out of here, Sector Seven will be nothing but a forgotten memory to the whole world."

"Calm down dude we are just trying to ask you for help." Kagura finally spoke up

"After you jumped me in the middle of a god damn park yea I'll totally help you." said Ragna with Sarcasm

"I already said that we had no choice due to the circumstances, what else you want from us."

"Know what I- Never mind, what do you want me to be of service, _"grimalkin"." _Said Ragna impersonating Hakumen

"To sum it up, A guy named Azreal got freed and he is basically hunting down Tager, you, and me." Said Kokonoe passing a file to Ragna

Ragna read the files quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" said Ragna passing back the files to Kokonoe

"I need you to lure him out and you can just leave the rest to us."

"Also, why is Celica hiding and why is my right arm not working." Ragna noticing that Celica was hiding from him

"Oh so you two know each other….. When and how?" questioned Kokonoe.

"Long story, get into it later." Said Ragna

"To answer your question, Celica has the ability to suppress seithr."

"Wait, If that is True then why didn't it work earlier."

" I would guess the Imperator's Dimensional Interference." said Red who took the word out of Kokonoe

"Wow kid you are sure smarter than this dumbass over here, what's your name?"

"Red."

"I need you to do something for me, I'll tell you later." Said Ragna

"Ok looks like the group is all together now." Said Kagura with a grin

"Nii-san, Is that you?" said Jin who just opened the door

Ragna didn't even reply to Jin and said "I'm going outside to think about some stuff."

Jin walked passed Ragna and went to talk to Kokonoe about saving Tsubaki. "Why are you following me?" Ragna said to Celica "Kokonoe told me to watch you to make sure you don't escape." "Whatever." Ragna went passed the doors and looked into the sky to see stars. "What do you see, Celica." Said Ragna "Stars?" said a confused Celica "Heh….. I thought you would say that. Call me weird, but what I see is my ancestors watching me, trying to see what I will do next.." Said Ragna

"Wow that is sure a way to think of seeing stars."

Jin walked and saw Ragna talking to some girl that he didn't know so Jin being Jin decided to stop that. "Brother aren't you going to attack me, It's our destiny." Said Jin. Ragna was deep in to thought about something and completely ignored Jin.

_What am I fighting for?_

"Celica, just wait here, ok."

"Ok."

"Hey Jin, you want a fight I'll give you a fight,"

After hearing this Jin took his sword out of its sheath and both of their swords clashed.

_This fight might answer the question I have been asking_

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

**"**You're not worth killing."

"OH, this is coming from the Crybaby himself."

"What did you say!" Jin was about to attack Ragna until Celica yelled

"Stop it!" Celica then Dropped Kicked Jin in the head making him fall down and stopping the fight.

Ragna was barely able to stand up and was Bleeding. Celica quickly got to work on healing Ragna

"I need you to promise me that you two won't fight anymore." Said Celica

"NEVER!" said both Ragna and Jin

**After Ragna and Jin got healed, Jin went back inside and Ragna stayed outside.**

"Hey Celica."

"Hmmm… What is it?"

"I don't what I should fight for anymore, I used to think that fighting for myself was all I needed to obtain strength, but after watching Noel and everyone else I don't know if I my way of thinking was wrong or I'm just a coward who can barely raise his sword."

"No, your not a coward to me and everyone else. You went through so many hardships and still never gave up."

"Ragna can you keep this promise? To protect me from anything no matter what."

"Yes I will, I swear it on my life."

"It's getting cold, let's go back inside alright."

"OK."

Ending the conversation with a promise, Ragna went to his room and was in deep thought until someone knocked on the door.

"How is it?" Ragna questioned who would be awake at this time

"It's me…Noel." Said the girl now identified as Noel

"Come in." The door then opened with a Noel Vermillion entering.

"What do you want?" said Ragna wanting just to go to sleep now

"I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me." said a flustered Noel

"Hey, no problem. I hope you get save that what's her name from the NOL."

"Her name is Tsubaki and thank you." Noel happily walked out the door

_Wait Tsubaki, that name sounds- OH SHIT! _Ragna just remembered he was with the NOL and that the people he is with are AGAINST the NOL.

* * *

**With Kanosei and Red**

"Wow, there are so many stars in the sky tonight." Said Kanosei

_ I wonder how the rest of our gang is doing in our world._

"Is there any way that we really can get back to our world." Said Kanosei to himself

"Kanosei, do you remember what Ragna told us about the Imperator?" asked Red

"Yea, he said that she was supposedly extremely powerful." Said Kanosei

"Thanks…that all, good night dude." Said Red walking back to his room.

"Well, I've got to rest for the big tourney for tomorrow." Said Kanosei

_I swear that we will come back home guys just wait a bit longer OK_

Kanosei started walking back to his room.

* * *

**The Coliseum**

"Good luck Kanosei." Said Red and Celica

"Thanks I'm so going to win this." Said Kanosei walking towards the Locker room

**2 Minutes Later**

"I quit." Said A heavily wounded Kanosei

"I tried guys, but I couldn't handle the pressure."

"Dude, you were only there for like 2 minutes." sweat dropped Kagura

"More importantly, who the hell did you fight?" said Ragna

"WHERE IS THE GRIM REAPER!" yelled a blue haired man who came out of the locker room

"It's him." Said Kagura

"So this guy is Azreal." Kanosei said

"What a minute what happened to your injures?" said Bullet

Everyone just shrugged with Celica whistling in the corner looking away from Bullet's gaze.

"So who is going to fight him?" Said Red

Everyone pointed at Ragna

"Wait a minute weren't you supposed to fight him?" Ragna pointed at Bullet

"agh….I twisted my wrist." Said Bullet shaking her wrist

"Bullshit." Said Ragna who started to walk towards Azreal.

"Hey let's go freak." Said Ragna holding Bloodsycthe

"I hope that your title as grim reaper isn't just a joke." Said Azreal

Azreal appeared right in front of Ragna and punched him towards a wall, but Ragna was able to recover and slashed him with bloodsycthe. "GAUNTLET HADES!"

No seithr was covering his foot but Ragna instead of hitting Azreal up, he hit him down straight to the ground. Azreal got up and rushed towards Ragna.

Azreal proceeds to punch and kick Ragna up,down and all around, with Ragna not being able to doing anything to stop him. Azreal ends his Rampage with a strong forward kick sending Ragna crashing towards the Wall.

"What's wrong Grim Reaper, get serious." Said Azreal taunting him

_Damn, If only I could move right arm then I could win._

Azreal appeared towards Ragna and took his white bracelet, which is what the sister he stayed with gave to him as a birthday gift.

"What's this aww it's a birthday gift,however gave it to you must have really loved you." said Azreal showing him his white bracelet

"Give it Back!" said Ragna having a deadly glare

"No." Azreal stomped on the Bracelet putting a small crack on it

"My bad, it was an accident." Azreal said with a shrug

"**I WILL KILL YOU!**" yelled Ragna

"**Restriction 666 released**." Said Ragna

_Am I really going to run away to the Power?_

_Why did I use this power?_

_It's to defeat the Imperator and Terumi, right?_

_No, that's just an excuse._

"**Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging the Idea Engine!**"

_I was scared to lose anything after what happened at the church._

_I fell into despair and I thought if I only defeat for myself then I will become strong._

_This isn't the power I want!_

_Stop! This power "steals" things!_

"**BlazBlue, Activate!**"

Ragna's Azure Grimore went fully berserk, Black Beast like creatures and aura start coming out from him, and Ragna's right hand turned into a dark claw.

"What's going on?" Said Kanosei

"Damn what did that guy do?" Kagura said

Ragna punched Azreal, slamming him against the wall. Azreal tried to fight back but Ragna grabbed his Neck and activated his distortion drive:DEVOURED BY DARKNESS. Azreal recovered and tried to punch Ragna, but the punch was caught by Ragna. Ragna did another distortion drive: Darkness Fang

"**I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM!" **said** Beast! Ragna while holding Azreal's head**

His Hand exploded leaving nothing but red feathers and Azreal lying down.

Azreal tried to punch Ragna but was meet by a chain made of Ars Magus, stopping him.

Ragna rose up with a knee attack to Azreal and forcibly slams him down to the ground with a turning midair kick, followed by a heel drop on the downed target, then stomps the opponent several times.

"**C'mon ,b****eg for Forgiveness, Fat lot it's going to do for you, but I'll love to hear you cry!"**

With that said, **Beast! Ragna** sweeps Azreal off the ground and finishes with a sword slash, sending Azreal backwards.

"This is what I wanted! Finally I can release my true power!" Said Azreal having trouble getting up.

"This is going to far, We have to stop him." Kanosei was about to go inside the arena until Red stopped him

"I know what you are going to do, and I am going to make sure you don't do it."

"Well, Tough Shit, I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Dude, Your not strong enough, you'll get killed."

"I'd rather did than let "it" happen again!"

"If you die then how do you think I'll be able to explain it to your "parents"."

"DAMN IT! I hate being unable to do nothing."

"Huh, Kanosei look something is going on with Ragna."

Azreal was about to release his Dragouv Level 2 until he saw Ragna clutching his right hand in agony and yelling.

"**ARGH!" ** said **Beast!Ragna**

"No way. Am I losing. To some Beast inside of me!" yelled Ragna

The Black beast creatures started to disappear and his right hand turned back to normal.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually disabled his Azure Grimore especially at that state." Said an Astonished Bullet

"Heh. Grim Reaper you never fail to surprised me." Said Kagura

"That was Badass." Said Red and Kanosei

Ragna turned to the Audience and yelled "I'll never give in no matter what!" The Crowd cheered "RAGNA, RAGNA, RAGNA!"

"Looks like Ragna has maybe matured." Said Rachel smiling

"WHAT!" yelled an angered Azreal

Ragna looked back at him "Damn it all."

"Hey Ragna, your turn is up." Said Kagura getting into the ring

"Take care of this bastard for me." Ragna and Kagura did a bro fist

"Gotcha."

Ragna grabbed his white bracelet and ran back to his seat.

"Not bad Ragna. Not bad." Said Kokonoe on her Transmitter

"Have you finished what I asked you to do for me Kokonoe."

"Nope this is tough even for me."

"Take your time."

"ONCE I DEVOUR THE BLACK KNIGHT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GRIM REAPER!" yelled Azreal

"Keep barking asshole, because that's not what you're going to be doing when we lock you up for good."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Azreal with killing intent

"Hey, big guy your opponent is me, not Ragna." Said Kagura rushing towards Azreal.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Random Story  
**

This story is about a young man whose life is going to turn around. He will learn pain, loneliness, and most importantly what true courage is.

_Hello, everyone my name is Ragna Makani and I go to Kagastuschi High School. My younger brother, Jin is the student council president for our school and my younger sister Saya is studying abroad._

"Good morning, Mr. Jubei." said Ragna passing seeing his neighbor, a cat that wore a coat and had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Hey, Ragna how's it going?"

"Fine, but can't talk I have to hurry to school."

"Ok kid, do what you have to do."

"See ya!"

Ragna ran to his school barely making towards his Social Studies class and was greeted by his friend Nu.

"Ragna, why are here later than normal?" Asked a confused Nu.

"Slept late." Said Ragna

"I'll tell you more details later." Said Ragna

"My life is ordinary life maybe too ordinary I once felt like everything is repeating itself and there is someone manipulating time, but I thought that was foolish after a few years."

Ragna was walking home alone because Jin had something to do for Student Council. He was right near his house when he saw a black car was near his house and a person came out. To be exact it was a girl she looked like she was 13 and had purple hair.

"Nii-san?" said the person looking at Ragna

"Who are you?" said Ragna until realization hit him.

"Saya…, is that you?"

Ragna hugged Saya and she hugged back

"How are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be studying in Europe?" said Ragna

"I finished my studies and decided to return to Japan to start my High school years." Said Saya

"I can't wait to tell Jin, he's going to be so happy!"

Jin came back to see Saya and Ragna eating. Jin ran up and hugged Saya happily. He and Ragna asked Saya about how her study was like and other stuff.

After a bunch of questions being answered, Saya and Jin went to bed while Ragna was looking outside watching the stars.

"This day has been amazing, but I feel like something is missing." Said Ragna

"Agh! What the Hell is going on." Ragna clutched his head in agony. He then fell unconscious

* * *

Ragna woke up to see himself and another person fighting in what seems a sacred palace

"What's wrong Izanami, you scared?" said Ragna

"This will be the battle that determines the Future, I am just setting up the mood, but who will win me or you?"

"Let's see then." Said Ragna

The two ran to each other and then Ragna heard something

"Awaken…. The Successor to the Amaterasu."

"Huh?" said Ragna waking up in his bed.

_What was that dream about?_

_How did I get to my bed?_

Ragna walked downstairs and saw that Saya and Jin already left.

"Might as well get to school."

_School felt different for some reason, it's not that the teachers all turned psycho. It's just that people started walking away from me for some reason and Nu has avoided me since I came to school._

**After School**

Ragna felt like he was being followed.

"I don't like being followed." Said Ragna to whoever was chasing him

"Hmm, It looks like it wasn't like that you can sense me." Said a small boy

"What do you-" he was cut off by a life-size doll that looked like a woman cutting the tree right next to him.

"I need you to come with me." Said the small boy

"What if I say no?" said Ragna

"Then I will "Persuade" you." The boy and the doll ran towards Ragna

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **And that's it for this chapter. Kanosei looks like has a troubled past and It looks like something is wrong with our Hero's Azure Grimore. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, any bit of it helps make this story better.


	6. Somebody's Popular

**Hola ****everyone, this is chapter 6 of Another Shift, in this Chapter 6, in this chapter, Kagura takes down Azreal, Ragna faces Hakumen, Izayoi and we finally meet Amane, who tells Ragna some interesting information. I hope you guys enjoy this**

_Text= thoughts_

**Text=**Narrator_  
_

* * *

Kagura rushed towards Azreal and swung his sword at Azreal, but Azreal was able to dodge the sword and countered with a punch sent straight to Kagura stomach. Azreal went forward to finish Kagura off, but found him not there.

"Right Here,Buddy." Said Kagura swung his sword at Azreal making him fall straight to the ground.

Azreal recovered and grabbed Kagura and threw him back to the wall and launched him into the air. He then followed that up with 2 kicks and a punch sending Kagura down.

Kagura recovered and at a high-speed slashed through Azreal, stunning him. Kagura then kicked him making slide against the ground, Kagura summoned a dark projectile to stun for a bit until he can reach Azreal, but Azreal went into his Overdrive mode and blocked the projectile and rushed towards Kagura, sending him to the ground with a kick.

"C'mon, Kagura don't let me down here." Said Ragna

"Damn, this guy is tough." Said Kagura heavily breathing

Kagura went into his overdrive mode and both competitors went towards each other at such a high-speed that the crowd couldn't see at all.

"Damn they are fast I can't see- wait Ragna can you see what they are doing?" Said Kanosei

"Yep, just look closely." Said Ragna pointing at the coliseum

"Oh, I can see them." Said Bullet

Kagura swinged his sword upwards, sending Azreal upwards. Kagura jumped into the air and sent Azreal flying down with a down sword slash.

Kagura tried to finish Azreal off with his astral heat ,but Azreal appeared right in front of Kagura and sent a kick to Kagura's face, knocking him out, but Kagura holding on to the promise he made to Ragna, got up and realized something.

"Wait a Minute, I was unconscious for a moment why didn't he finish me off, is it…." Thought Kagura

"I give up." Said Kagura let going o f his sword and sitting down

"What do you mean you give up?" said Azreal

"I'm not fighting anymore."

"WHAT!" Azreal screamed and was about to do something until Kokonoe teleported Azreal to Tager. Tager punched Azreal and then Azreal was locked up in a dimensional prison.

"Finally it's over…." Kagura then fell unconscious

"Time for us to get going." Said Ragna

"Where are you going?" asked Celica

"To do something that I should have done."

"See ya later." Said Bullet

Ragna waved a goodbye back with Kanosei and Red following him.

"Hey Kokonoe, that thing I told you to do for me send it through "mail", ok."

"Whatever."

Ragna, Kanosei, and Red walked out of Sector Seven and into somewhere.

"There you are, you mutt." Said a man with a yellow hood

"Sorry let's just say things happened." Replied Ragna

"Well, you better have a good excuse for Imperator, because she is… let's say pissed."

"Gotcha, let's just get out of here already, Terumi."

"Ok, dokey, Phantom, you know what to do."

* * *

After making up a good excuse for the Imperator, Ragna was just chillin' listening to some Metallica, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Me, Tsubaki."

"Don't be scared, you can come in."

The door opened with Tsubaki coming through.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Ragna turned off his TV so that he could hear her.

"I need your help; I'm confused I don't what to do."

"My friends are on the other side and I have been ordered to kill them, but I don't want to do it."

"I'm not good with words, but meet me at Furkio Port in an hour, I'll think of something."

"Okay."

Tsubaki left Ragna's room and got ready for what was going to happen in an hour's time

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Sorry that I was Late." Said Ragna running towards Tsubaki

"It's okay."

"Now let's get started, shall we."

"What do you me-"Tsubaki was then cut off by Bloodsycthe almost cutting her

"Give me everything you've got!"

Tsubaki changed into Izayoi and the fight began.

"Wait how did you transform?"

"I don't know it happened when I fought Jin for some reason."

_Well, It's better than the excuse "power of justice" This also explains why I didn't see a sing when fighting Azreal that wrote "NII-SANAzzy!"_

Ragna went backwards to gain some distance from Izayoi.

_Let's see what moves she has._

"Wait where is she?" said Ragna.

Izayoi slashed through what she thought was Ragna.

"Sorry missed me, but wow you are pretty fast." Said A delighted Ragna

"Thank you." Said Izayoi

"But let's see if you can handle pressure." Ragna rushed towards Izayoi and just when she was about to attack him, he went back and said" "CARNAGE. SCISSORS!"

Ragna then performed a very fast, dashing sword strike and then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword.

Izayoi recovered but was unable to block Ragna's Hell Fang.

"Are you even trying?" taunted Ragna

Izayoi went into her Gain Arts mode and teleports right in front of Ragna, attempting to use Aegis blade, but Ragna was able to see through what she was trying to do and decided go for his move, Bloodsytche.

The Two attacks clashed leaving nothing but a flicker of lightning.

Ragna decided cancel straight into Inferno divider, punching Izayoi into a wall making her bounce off it.

Ragna grabbed Izayoi from the floor and punched her in the stomach.

"So, I see…" said Ragna putting back Bloodsycthe

"What was that for?" asked a confused Izayoi

"For me to find out something. Also listen clear because I ain't repeating this again, Fight for what you believe in, not what others believe in."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Said Izayoi, who was changing back to Tsubaki

"You'll understand soon."

"Thank you, and it looks like you aren't as bad of a person as I thought." Said Tsubaki giggling

"You Welcome, I'll meet you later, alright."

Tsubaki ran back to NOL headquarters leaving Ragna to himself.

* * *

"Alright, come out Masked Bitch, I know your there." Ragna turned around and saw Hakumen

"What are you planning, Dark one."

"None of your Business and to me this conversation is over." Ragna walked away but saw Hakumen right in front of him

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what you are trying to carry out by fighting with Terumi."

"Look, it's simple, I do what I want and you do what you want, right."

"It looks like there is no other way then." Hakumen took out his sword Interfectum Malus: Ōkami

"I just hope you didn't turn soft." The atmosphere changed and air tensed up

Both swords clashed and both warriors got pushed back.

"Good." Said Ragna

Ragna rushed towards Hakumen with hell's fang ,but Hakumen jumped in the air and kicked Ragna downwards into the ground.

Ragna recovered and this time tripped Hakumen making him fall on the floor. Ragna then grabbed Hakumen and punched him in the stomach.

Hakumen recovered, kneed Ragna, sending him straight into a wall, Hakumen tried to follow it with a slash but found that Ragna was not there.

"Where is he?"

Smoke started to form at a rapid pace and Hakumen couldn't see anything.

"**AGHH,I can't control it!"**

"Has he finally turned into The Black Beast?"

Hakumen turned around to see Ragna, perfectly normal, rushing towards him. Hakumen countered with a horizontal sword slash, but Ragna ducked and said "Inferno Annihilation!"

Ragna did a more powerful version of Inferno Eradicator sending Hakumen up into the air, but instead of letting Hakumen fall down, he slams his sword down, sending both Hakumen and him straight to ground causing a big crater to appear.

"Whelp, time for me to go." Ragna until he saw Hakumen got up and right in front of Ragna

"My god, you really are stubborn, Mr. Hero" Said Rachel

"More people." Said an irritated Ragna

"Get out of my way." Said Hakumen pointed his sword at Rachel

"I think you have more important things to do."

"Fine." Hakumen then turned around and walked away

"And you, what do you think you are doing teaming up with Terumi?"

"I know what I am doing, but you don't so let's keep it that way." Said Ragna nonchantly

"And no I am not going to looking for the Kusinada Lynchpin anymore not after I heard what it requires…"

"See ya later, Rabbit."

Ragna walked away from Rachel and didn't say a word

* * *

Ragna was thinking about what he should do about his problem….

"Well, well, if it isn't Ragna the Bloodedge?" said a man coming towards Ragna

"What do you wan- sorry more important question, who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Amane Nishiki and I need you to show me something."

"And that is?"

"How well you can dance."

His cloth turned into a drill that approached Ragna with high-speed, Ragna got his Bloodsycthe and blocked the drill with his sword.

"I don't want to fight you so let's both of us just turn around and forget this encounter ever happened."

"No."

Amane slid and tripped Ragna, making him fall down.

Ragna recovered, jumped in the air and did Gauntlet Hades.

Amane guarded the attack and grabbed Ragna, sending him back to the ground.

Ragna decided to get serious and went towards Amane and did Gauntlet Hades again.

Amane guarded the attack, but Ragna rapid canceled into an Inferno Divider, leaving Amane unable to block it.

Ragna kicked Amane down to the ground and backed up to get some distance, but didn't see the giant drill from the sky at him coming until it was too late.

"GOD DAMN, THAT HURT!" said Ragna in agony

Ragna noticed that Amane got back up and that there was a drill under him, not wanting to get hit again by that drill, he guarded, but at the cost of his guard getting almost depleted.

Ragna saw an opening and did Dead spike, Amane having no way to dodge was hit by the incoming dead spike.

"Well, it seems like you have grown more powerful than I thought."

"You want to continue?"

"No thank you, I've got what I needed." Amane was about to leave until he said

"Before I leave I need to tell you this, you are being "targeted" and be more careful about when you use the "Azure"." Amane walked out of Ragna's sight

"What do you m-wait where is he?" said Ragna trying to find Amane

* * *

"What did he mean by be more careful about when I use my Grimore?" Ragna said

"Well only one way to find out, Master please forgive me." Thought Ragna

Ragna went to a place where no one was there and started to activate his Azure Grimore.

"**Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate**!"

Ragna started to feel immeasurable power coming out of the Azure Grimore, way more than usual.

"Wow, what is happening, Why do I feel different?" Ragna looked at his Azure Grimore again and saw a tiny crack on it.

"What how did it crack?" Ragna decided to deactivate his Azure Grimore because Seithr was starting to build up.

"Looks I will have to get this looked at…..later." Ragna said changing his mind of having Terumi or Relius look at it.

* * *

"Hey, Relius is "it" ready." Said Hazama

"Yes."

"Did you upgrade it to iOS 7?"

"Hazama, for the last time it's not a F*ckin Iphone."

"You change it's graphic card."

"What?"

"Whatever, time to test."

"Loading….Loading….Loading."

"I told you –"

"Shut up already."

"All systems working."

"Welcome back, 13th prime device, my name is Hazama, Nice to meet you, EHIHYAHYAHAHA!" Hazama starting to laugh insanely

"Oh yeah, before I forgot did you take away "that"."

"Yes, gone."

* * *

'Yo, Ragna what's up?" said Kanosei

"Things happened."

"Gotcha, also we have a mission tomorrow and that is it."

"Ok."

"I got to ask you something, why did you join the NOL?"

Ragna did not respond and acted like Kanosei didn't even say anything in the first place

"Keep it yourself then, but I believe that you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks..." whispered Ragna

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything."

"See ya."

Kanosei went to his bed laving Ragna to reminisce

"What did that Amane guy meant that I'm being "Targeted"?"

"I'll have to ask "them"."

With Ragna putting that thought aside he decided to play some Fatal Fury and Guilty Gear.

* * *

**Well that's the end of a new chapter and it looks like Amane know something we don't. Also Nu-13 fans, she will be coming in the next few chapters, so hurrah! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and until we meet again it's good-bye!**


	7. The Attack of the Arakune's part 1

**Hello Guys this is Chapter 7 of my fanfiction Another Shift, Sorry it took so long for me to update It's just that I've been busy with school that I almost completely forgot about this story, but don't worry luckily I got enough time to decide where I want to take this story. So Hop y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Our heroes were having a grand time enjoying themselves while they play some Persona Arena and Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.

"I'm going to bed." Said Kanosei.

"Hey, you still not angry that I beat you 40-3 right?" said Ragna.

"You used Zero,Vergil and Dante."

"And?"

"Screw you." Kanosei walked back to his room and turned on the lamp lights. Red just shrugged his shoulders and turned off the PS3. Ragna was sleepy so he went to his "room and went to sleep.

* * *

Relius opened the door of the Imperator's room, to tell her about how the "experiment" went.

"Hey, Impera-umm…so I think I should leave." What Relius saw frightened him.

Ragna the Bloodedge was half-naked with the Imperator hugging his arm.

"Hello, Imper-Oh my god…." Hazama walked in, trying to find where Rags was so that he could mess with him for a bit.

"NANI!" yelled Kanosei walking in the imperators room.

"What the hell is it?" said a awoken Ragna Ragna looked to his right and saw why were the others were shocked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ragna proceeded to scream like a little boy who just watched a scary movie for the first time of his life.

* * *

"So um….that's why you were chasing the Imperator down?" Hazama got punched in the face by Ragna which sent him flying towards the nearest wall.

"Wow…so Imperator how was it?" Said Kanosei.

"Well at first, it was a bit rough but at the end it felt so good, right honey."

"My life is over…"

"Oh cheer up, honey! We are just playing around with you!"

"Wait,what?"

Everyone (except the Imperator) busted out laughing at Ragna's dumbfounded reaction with even Red and Relius throwing a smirk that was strangely disturbing.

"Ahahaha*cough* Hahaha…Oh man Rags your reactions sometimes are freaking hilarious." said Terumi.

"Ragna, The Imperator was the one who set this thing up, so don't blame me." Kanosei defended himself.

"I hate you all." Said an irked Ragna

Ragna went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Anyway, back to the point, how are you doing, Imperator?" said Terumi.

"I'm getting let's just say "better"."

The ground started to shake and everyone heard something break.

"What the hell just happened?" said Terumi.

"You, stay right there while I go and find out what's wrong." Ragna pointed to Terumi and started to run with Kanosei following him.

Ragna ran towards the source of the noise and found….

"Oh it's just you."Said Ragna pointing at Arakune.

" AZUREAZUREAZURE!"

"Good job ol' pal you can say the word Azure, now just walk away and I'll act like nothing happened."

"Wait!" said "Arakune"

"Wait there is two of you blops?"

More beings like Arakune started coming out of nowhere.

_ MY GOD THEY"RE MULTIPLYING!_

"Ragna, please tell me what is going on?" said Kanosei

The Arakune's whispered to each other and all of them agreed on one thing

"ATTACK!" said "Child" Arakune

Ragna got out his sword, Bloodsycthe, and slashed one of the Arakunes before it could reach him, but was hit by another Arakune from behind.

Kanosei tried to destroy the Arakune that attacked Ragna, but was blocked by 4 other Arakunes.

"Damn there are still more?"

Arakune jumped into the air and bugs started to come out of the ground, which all hit Kanosei.

Kanosei recovers but couldn't see the oncoming bugs coming towards him and was send straight back to the ground.

Another Arakune summoned a bunch of bugs to hit Kanosei while he was still down, and ends it with another Arakune engulfing Kanosei, and launching him backwards.

Ragna punched an Arakune ,right in the mask, grabbed Kanosei, and started to run.

"Oh no, they're getting away duuuuude." Said Hippikune.

"l_t's, st_rt t_e pl_n." said the original Arakune.

The Arakunes then all disappeared into the ground.

Ragna looked back to see if the Arakune's were following him.

"….What the Hell just happened?" Ragna wondered why that blop was here and why is their multiple of them.

"More importantly we got to you to a doctor fast." Ragna said to the unconscious bleeding Kanosei.

Ragna starts to run to the clinic until he sees a young beautiful, sexy woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. She was wearing an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, and red shoes.

Ragna stops, u-turns, and runs after her.

"Hey doc, can you help me with something."

"Sure, wait Ragna the Bloodedge, why are you here?"

"I thought everyone knew already?"

Ragna then sighed and said.

"I'm part of NOL now, to be exact a Major General."

Litchi was shocked by this revelation but before she could say anything Ragna asked.

"Why are you here?"

Litchi looked at the ground wondering if she should tell him the truth and finally spoke.

"I joined the NOL to find out a way to save my colleague."

"Oh, that's nice and all, but can you save my friend over here." Ragna pointed to Kanosei.

"Yes, but can I ask you a question after I save the friend of yours?"

"Yes and to assure you, I will answer it no matter what question it is."

Litchi and Ragna ran towards the clinic to get Kanosei some help.

* * *

In the Clinic Litchi was about patching up Kanosei while Ragna was thinking of a way to defeat the "Arakunes" He turned on the TV to see what was going on….

"Headline news, Kagatsuchi is being attacked by black blob-like creatures wearing a white masks…oh crap."

Just then the door was busted down by a very angry Imperator.

"Wow…U mad bro?"

Ragna barely dodged the incoming beam that was sent towards him by the Imperator.

_ Looks like she heard about what "it"_

"Would thou like to explain yourself, Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Can I have a jury of my peers?" Ragna caught the incoming vase and threw it at Terumi's face

The Imperator threw the nearest thing that was beside her (a vase) and threw it at Ragna. Ragna jumped up to catch it and threw it at Terumi's smug face.

"Hehheh the mut-OW...YOU GOD DAMN FORSAKEN MUTT I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED!"

Relius just put his hand on his face and did a hand sign to Phantom, who stopped Terumi before he could reach Ragna

"You lucky she's holding me back."

Terumi proceeded to glare at Ragna which,Ragna responded with a roll with his eyes and said.

"I'll explain what happened."

* * *

Ragna explained what happened to Kanosei and him.

"So…What are we going to do?" said a for some reason fully healed Kanosei.

Ragna was astonished about how fast Kanosei was healed.

"Damn Doctor Lychee, you do a good job of healing a person, what's the secret?" said Ragna

"I didn't even touch him and I am not a fruit?!"

"Then who am I perfectly fine then?"

* * *

** In Sector Seven**

"Where the hell have been, Celica, I've looked all over for you?" said an irritated Kokonoe.

Celica just started whistling for no reason and walked past Kokonoe.

"Man, can that girl be weird sometimes."

_ Hmm..I wonder how they are doing now._

"I feel lik- Oh gotta finish that."

Kokonoe turned her desk around and started to work on something that resembled a scythe...

* * *

**Back to the clinic**

Ragna for some reason shivered and thought.

_ Something tells me to be careful when I got to sleep._

"Anyway not minding "that" we'll take care of it."

"Ands we you mean-"

"All of us."

Silence befell the room until Terumi busted out laughing.

"You think AHAHAHA you are going to AHAHAHA boss me around shitty mutt!"

"All of you better do or the world is going to see this."

Ragna showed pictures of "embarrassing" secrets on his Iphone.

"…..Why does thou have this picture?"

"I took it when you weren't looking."

Everyone was forced to join Ragna's crusade on the Arakune's.

"I have to talk to Miss Litchi Failing over here so you guys do something until I come up with a plan with Red."

_ More importantly where is he?_

Everyone left, leaving Ragna and Litchi to themselves.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why did you join the NOL?"

"How can I answer that question..?"

Ragna looked down and came up with a good answer.

"To find the "Truth"."

"What?"

"Heh…you'll find out soon."

Before Litchi could find out what Ragna meant, Ragna walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE COME HERE NOW WE HAVE A PLAN!" yelled Ragna.

Kanosei, The Imperator, and Terumi came to see what the plan was.

_ All right, all of you are here._

"The plan is for us to lure them straight into the "colluseum" in Kagatsuchi and you guys finish up, got it?"

"Relius will tell you the details for your part later." Red pointed to Relius who was right behind him.

"All right whatever let's just get going." said Hazama.

Relius did a hand sign to Phantom and our heroes were teleported to Kagatsuchi.

"Finally they're gone...I thought I was going to get caught, for a minute there."

Kawatta came out of nowhere and walked towards Relius's lab.

"It should be here."

Kawatta pulled a folder that wrote: BLACK BEAST

"Oh man...this is rich, heheheh."

Kawatta took the folder and opened a portal.

"I hope you all be careful because I wouldn't want you all to die before the "end" is comes HYAHAHAHA!"

Kawatta walked into the portal and was gone.

* * *

**In the Grave Marker of Bases **

Izayoi had just gotten to her destination for her "mission"

"There you are!"

Izayoi turned around to see Jin, Makato, and Noel

"Jin Kisaragi, you are wanted for treason and the punishment for treason is..."

Izayoi turned her sword Jin's wind started to pick up a bit and Jin was holding Yukinesa, anticipating that she was going to attack soon.

"Death."

Izayoi rushed towards Jin and his group, Jin took Yukinesa out of its sheath. Their swords clashed leaving nothing ,but a tiny flicker of lightning.

_Tsubaki, don't worry I'll get you out of this mess._


End file.
